Forum:Kapitel 644 Diskussion
Das Kapitel ist raus. Naruto gibt wieder jeden das Kyuubi-Chakra nur scheind dieses etwas anders zu sein als das beim ersten mal und er muss nicht erst Schattendoppelgänger um jeden zu berühren damit er es weiterleiten kann. Danach scheind Minato alle aus der Barriere teleportiert zu haben. Ganz ok das Kapitel, vlt bisschen zu viel Gelaber, leider nix allzu neues. Das einzige, was ich mich jetzt frage ist, wem dieses Rinnegan-Auge gehört, dass ab und an erscheint, war das das von Obito?--Little Anime Freak (Diskussion) :jap, das auge gehört obito. man sieht ja wie sich diese schwarze kugel langsam um ihm schliesst. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 10:38, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Also ich find das ist ein sehr gelungenes Kapitel man sieht, dass Vater und Sohn zusammenarbeiten können und dass der Kyuubi zurecht der stärkste bijuu ist. Ich denke, dass im weiteren Verlauf die 2 Hälfte von Minato an Naruto übergeht und dann Kämpfen Naruto und Sasuke gemeinsam gegen Obito. Kyuubi - Neunschwänziger (Diskussion) 11:33, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich fand das Kapitel irgend wie kurz. Wenn Obito aus der Barriere raus kommt wird er sich bestimmt sehr wundert wie sie das überlebt haben. Weil stand mal gespannt bin wie er darauf reagieren wird und was er dann machen will um alle zu besiegen. Da durch das alle wieder das Kyuubi-chakra von Naruto haben und es auch stärker ist als vorher. Müsste dann nicht auch die Jutsu´s der andern auch nochmaöl an Stärke gewonnen haben. Ich weiß irgendwie nicht, was ich vom Kyuubi halten soll. Er ist in meinen Augen irgendwie zu stark im Vergleich zu den anderen Bijuus. Ich dachte eigentlich schon, dass Narutos Modus deutlich mächtiger ist, als der Hachibi, aber letzten Endes ist er wohl mindestens doppelt so stark wie vorher. Mir brennt aber außerdem noch eine weitere Frage auf der Zunge. Hat Madara nicht gesagt, dass er leben muss um der Jinchuriki des Juubi werden zu können? Wie hat es Tobi damals hinbekommen den Edo Tensei Jinchurikis die Bijuus zu geben und wieso hat Narutos Vater den Kyuubi noch in sich, wo doch eigentlich nur seine Seele in einem Lehmkörper steckt? Mfg Tobi84.59.48.88 12:40, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @Tobi: Ich empfinde den Kyuubi rein Chakratechnisch auch zu stark, aber andererseits gleicht er damit seine fehlenden Fähigkeiten gegenüber den anderen Bijuus aus. Immerhin haben die meisten eine besondere Eigenschaft, wobei der Kyuubi anscheinend nur mit seinen Chakra punktet. Das Tobi die Bijuus in die Edo Tensei Jinchuriki gesteckt hat, kann daran liegen, dass diese wie eine Art Gefäß genutzt wurden. Also ein echter jinchuriki kann ja mit dem Bijuu auch kommunizieren, aber Shukaku und der Hachibi wurden ja vorher auch in speziellen Versiegelungsgefäßen aufbewahrt. Vielleicht wurden die Edo Tensei Shinobi ebenso genutzt, da Tobi ja die Bijuus ohne Formverwandlung direkt beschwört hat, nachdem Killer Bee, Gai, Kakashi und Naruto gegen ihn angetreten sind. Nach wie vor finde ich es doof, dass der zweite Hokage plötzlich der Meister aller Jutsus ist. Ok das war eine Übertreibung aber im Grunde genommen hat er mit seinen Erfindungen die Kampfstile von Naruto und Minato zu fast 100% geprägt. Das Rasengan mal daraus genommen. @Unbekannt: Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine Möglichkeit. Erklärt aber immer noch nicht wieso Minato als Edo Tensei Kurama nutzen kann und scheinbar mit diesem auch noch gut klar kommt. Was dann doch etwas verwundert, vor allem wenn man bedenkt wie schlecht Naruto mit dem Kyuubi klar kam und Minato direkt nach der Versieglung gestorben war. Mfg Tobi84.59.149.37 15:54, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Jemand hat hier ein interessantes Bild hochgeladen. Werft mal ein Auge drauf. Ich weiß nicht, woran man erkennen kann ob es echt oder gefaked ist. http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:%3F%3F%3F Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 16:41, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich bezweifle mal dass es echt ist, es sei denn Kishi würde über Wochen im Voraus zeichnen. Ich würde es nicht für unmöglich halten, falls Obito besiegt würde und Naruto der neue Jinchuriki des Juubi wird und er diesen mit Kurama und vielleicht noch dem Hachibi kombiniert, oder er alle Bijuus getrennt voneinander aufnimmt. Im Moment würde ich aber diese Augen eher noch Obito zutrauen, der in die Ecke gedrängt einen letzten Joker ausspielt oder wenn er kurz davor ist den Mondaugenplan umzusetzen. Mfg Tobi84.59.149.37 17:11, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @ Tobi: Minato hat doch die Yin Hälfte des Kyuubi´s in sich versiegelt kurz bevor starb und als Edo Tensei hat hat man alle Fähigkeiten und Jutsu´s die man ja zu Lebzeiten beherrschte. Die Pain Körper die Obito nutzte waren die verstorben Jinchuuriki der Bijuu´s und mit Hilfe der Chakra Stäbe konnte er sie ja auch kontrollieren. Es wundert mich aber wie schnell Juugo da auf taucht was ist den mit Oro und Karin passiert. Ich hoffe das wen Obito da raus ist und bemerkt das sein Plan fehl geschlagen Minato und Naruto zusammen auch einen Kompiniert Angriff gegen Obito start werden. Nicht das beide jetzt dafür zuständig sind alle weg zu teleportieren. @Unbekannt: Das mag wohl stimmen, aber der Kyuubi ist kein Jutsu und die Körper bestehen schlicht aus Lehm der von den Geistern der Toten beseelt wurde. Zumindest habe ich das so verstanden. Irgendwie musste also der Kyuubi mit Minato zusammen wieder belebt worden sein. Wieso sich die beiden aber so gut verstehen ist mir weiterhin unerklärlich. Die anderen Jinchuriki könnten zwar theoretisch nur Gefäße sein, aber Tobi konnte durch sie die Fähigkeiten doch individuell einsetzen, was bei einem reinen Gefäß merkwürdig ist. Es spricht aber irgendwie nichts dagegen, dass ein autarker Madara das auch könnte, wenn Tobi es über Chakrastäbe mit den anderen Edo Tensei Zombies machen konnte. Er müsste also in meinen Augen nicht zwingend wiederbelebt werden um ein Jinchuriki werden zu können. Mfg Tobi84.59.149.37 17:38, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @Tobi Warum die Yin-Hälfte des Kyuubi sich mit dem Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato so gut versteht, ist mir ebenfalls absolut schleierhaft. Vor dem Tod von Uzumaki Kushina und ihrem Mann, haben die beiden mit aller Kraft gegen Kurama gekämpft, der jahrelang in Kushina versiegelt worden ist. Als Uchiha Obito ihn freigelassen hat, wollte der Kyuubi mit aller Macht Konoha vernichten und vor allem Kushina und Minato, schließlich hat er sie ja mit seiner Kralle durchbohrt. Dass Minato das Shiki Fuujin eingesetzt hat, um den Kyuubi in seine Yin und Yang Hälfte zu spalten, eine Seite dann auch noch mit sich in den Tod nimmt und die Yang Hälfte WIEDER in einen Menschen zu versiegeln, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch der Sohn derjenigen Jinchuuriki (Kushina) ist, die ihn jahrelang unterdrückt hat! Und da wird Minato wiederbelebt und die beiden verstehen sich blendend, ich meine die Yin-Hälfte TRÖSTET Minato, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen sei, dass Kushina gestorben ist, und dass es mehr Positives als negative Aspekte gibt, dass Naruto jetzt ein Jinchuuriki ist. Ich kann's auch nicht verstehen. Hast du noch eine Idee ??? Zusätzlich würde mich jetzt brennend interessieren, ob Obito noch sein Jikuukan Idou einsetzen kann, um aus seinem selbst errichteten Museki Youjin entfliehen kann ODER ob er die Barriere auflösen MUSS. Letzteres wäre wirklich eine enorme Chakraverschwendung, andererseits MUSS Obito jetzt Chakra verbrauchen, sonst könnte er wirklich wahnsinnig werden. Momentan hat sich sein Zustand ja verbessert, schließlich weiß er wieder wer er ist und in diesem und im letzten Kapitel wieder seine Gegenüber konfrontiert. Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:11, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Die Hokage hatten doch kein Chakra abbekommen ... Demnachh wurden sie auch nicht teleportiert. Also müssten Madara, Hashirama und Tobirama alle noch innerhalb der Barriere sein. Vielleicht ist das ja jetzt der Moment, in Obito und Madara mal ein ernstes Gespräch führen, wer nun der Chef ist. Und ob sich wohl Sarutobi jemals wieder regenieren wird? Ich bin nach wie vor sehr enttäuscht von ihm. Der ach so starke dritte Hokage ... kann nichts außer Shuriken werfen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:43, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @Ozzay: Vielleicht hatten die beiden in der Versieglung viel Zeit zu reden. Anders lässt sich Kuramas Sinneswandel in meinen Augen nicht sinnvoll erklären. Ein wenig merkwürdig bleibt das aber dennoch. Teleportieren kann sich Obito nicht mehr, da er der Jinchuriki des Juubi ist, zumindest hat er das im letzten Kapitel glaube ich erklärt, was ihn störte weil er damit Narutos Rasengan nicht hatte abwehren können. Andererseits dürfte er so viel Chakra über haben, dass es ihn nicht stören dürfte mal eben eine Barriere aufzubauen und wieder abzureißen. @Shiromaru: Madara müsste sich nach jetzigem Wissensstand ziemlich kleinlaut gegenüber Obito verhalten. Dieser kann ohne Probleme Edo Tensei Zombies ausschalten und Madara besitzt meines Wissen nach keine Techniken die auf Naturchakra basieren. Damit hätte er im Prinzip keine Chance gegen Obito. Was den dritten Hokage angeht so konnte dieser doch eigentlich noch nie etwas besonderes, oder irre ich mich da. Als er im Kampf auf Leben und Tod gegen Orichimaru gekämpft hatte, fiel ihm außer dem Versieglungsjutsu nichts ein. Auch wenn Kishi damals sicher noch nicht so weit gedacht hatte wie jetzt, da der erste und zweite zu dem Zeitpunkt auch gänzlich anders waren als im Moment. Mfg Tobi84.59.149.37 18:55, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht, dass das Yin-Kyuubi eine eigene Persönlichkeit unabhängig von der anderen Hälfte besitzt. Vielleicht sind einzelne Charaktermerkmale unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt, aber dahinter müsste ein Wille stehen, der das Kyuubi zusammenhält. Ich meine, ein schizophrenes Kyuubi hätte doch fast schon etwas Lächerliches, nachdem es immer als so ultra-mächtig und eigensinnig präsentiert wurde. 129.27.12.18 19:20, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @Tobi ich find das eher unintressant ob die Yin Hälfte in Minato in trost spendet od nicht. da dies nur von Kishi geklärt werden kann warum es so wirkt als ob die Hälfte in Minato ein eigen Leben hat. mir ist auf gefallen das Bee ja mit raus teleportiert wurde aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnert das Naruto auch an ihm das Kyuubi chakra gab. von Hashirama und Madara fehlt ja nach der Explosion auch jede Spur nur Tobirama scheint sich selbst mit raus teleportiert zu haben. ich bin aber jetzt auch mal gespannt was Sasuke mit dem Kyuubi chakra machen wird das er von Naruto bekommen hat. @Shiromaur : Die Kage, also der Minato und Tobirama beherschen ja selbst das Hirashin no Jutsu, weshalb diese Sich wegteleportiert haben und Minato durch den trick Narutos halt auch die Allianz. Madara und Hashirama haben Sich ausserhalb der Barriere aufgehalten, wenn man die letzen Kapitel begutachtet ist das Offensichtlich, denn in der Barriere waren nur Kage/Mokotun Bunshin von Hashirama, der echte kämpft ja gegen Madara. Was mit Sarutobi ist kann ich mir auch nicht erklären, wenn Ich mich recht erriner wurde Hiruzen ebenfalls ausserhalb der Barriere von Obito besiegt/ Kampfunfähig gemacht, wodurch Es gut möglich sein kann das dieser noch an diesem Berghang liegt aber Sich nicht regenerieren kann durch Obitos Omnyoton was ja den Effekt des Edo Tensei unterdrückt. Ich hingegen finde Es spitze das Kurama, Yin sowohl Yang, miteinander und auch mit ihren jeweiligen 'Gefäß' gut klarkommen und auch gut zusammenarbeiten, das Kyuubi bzw. Kurama besitzt Wohl Möglich statt besonderen Fähigkeiten wie die anderen Bijus, eine höhere Inteligenz was dadurch hervorgehoben wird, das die Idee des Chakra verteilen von Minato durch den Fist Bump von Vater und Sohn, auf seinen 'Mist' gewachsen ist. So long verbleibe Ich dabei ;) Patricio Auditore (Diskussion) 05:16, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) hi wegen dem 3 Hokage hab ich mich gerade gefragt. falls Oro bemerkt das der 3 Hokage Kampf unfähig ist. könnte Oro da nicht sein Edo Tensei auf lösen und ihn dann wieder neu er schaffen damit er weiter kämpfen kann. ich frage mich auch was Obito wegen Naruto und Minato unternemmen will. das einfachste für ihn ist ja Mianto mit der schwarzen Materie zu besiegen. somit könnte Naruto ja auch nicht mehr auf die andere Hälfte des Kyuubi zu greifen. Halt, Moment: Madara und Hashirama sind sehr wohl innerhalb der Barriere. Auf Seite 12 im Kapitel 643 sieht man das sehr deutlich am Susanoo, rechts im Bild zu sehen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:54, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @Tobi Du irrst dich, wenn du dir noch einmal die aktuellen Bilder von chapter 643 durchliest, am besten die RAWs, wirst du feststellen, dass Obito sowohl sein Jikuukan Idou als auch Rin mit keinem einzigen Wort erwähnt. @Unbekannt Es ist ein interessanter Gedanke, ob Orochimaru das Edo Tensei vom Sandaime Hokage auflösen könnte und ihn noch einmal beschwört. Wenn er jedoch komplett zerstört worden ist, wird dies allerdings nicht mehr möglich sein. Ozzay (Diskussion) 19:00, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, dann annulliert Obitos Jutsu alle anderen Jutsus. Und Edo Tensei ist ein Jutsu, das die Seele eines Toten an den Körper eines Lebenden bindet und ihn sich immer wieder regenerieren lässt. Obitos Jutsu beeinflusst nach aktuellem Wissensstand nicht die Seele der anderen. Das heißt, Orochimaru könnnte das Jutsu auflösen und neu ausführen - quasi "reseten". Die Probleme sehe ich erst hier. Kabuto hat das Edo Tensei von Itachi nicht aufgelöst, obwohl er gegen ihn kämpfen musste. Wenn das nicht aus purer Überheblichkeit geschehen ist, muss ein Zusammenhang zum gesamten Jutsu bestehen. Wenn Orochimaru den Sandaime auflösen wollte, müsste er demnach alle anderen auch auflösen. Und das wäre sicher das Ende der Allianz. Darüber hinaus bräuchte er dann auch vier neue Wirte. Die alten sterben ja sofort bei Ausführung des Jutsus. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 08:17, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :@Ozzay: Ich berief mich mit der Aussage auf die aktuelle Version von mangareader, allerdings hast du Recht dass die Übersetzung bei mangastream eine andere ist. Ich bin des japanischen allerdings nicht mächtig und muss mich leider auf die Übersetzungen verlassen. Welche Übersetzung jetzt richtig ist, weiß ich nicht. War es aber nicht auf jeden Fall so, dass er sein Jutsu nicht einsetzen konnte als er mit Madara zusammen auf dem Juubi gestanden hat? Vielleicht hat mangareader es deshalb so übersetzt.Mfg Tobi84.59.145.98 11:28, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Um die Unklarheiten zu beseitigen, möge man bitte den Kommentar von Johnny lesen^^: "Also Rin wird im Kapitel überhaupt nicht erwähnt, das stimmt erst mal 100%-ig. Bei der Sache um Obito ist es ziemlich unklar, weil es sich eigentlich wie bei MS und auch wie bei MP zu übersetzen lässt bzw es auf Jap. so tricky formuliert ist. Ich kanns jedenfalls nicht klären. :/ Obito sagt in dem Satz sowas wie, dass er auch mit Juubi in sich "es sich keine Minute leisten kann, unaufmerksam zu sein" oder "alle (Angriffe) umgehen zu können" oder eben "nicht zu jeder Minute sich hindurch schlüpfen bzw um etwas herum kommen kann" - was vielleicht an der Wortwahl zur MP-Übersetzung führte/jenes annehmen ließ. Jedenfalls spricht Obito in diesem Satz '''kein' Wort von Dimensionen oder Raum-Zeit-Wanderung (Jikuukan Idou) oder sonstigen Begriffen, die dies immer beschrieben, auch Kamui wird nirgends angesprochen oder angedeutet. Daher bin ich der Meinung, dass es eher der MS-Übersetzung näher kommt. Also dass er lediglich meinte, dass er auch mit Juubis Kraft quasi nicht immer alles umgehen/überstehen kann. Meiner Meinung nach jedenfalls. Johnny/ジョニー"'' Sin007シン(Kontakt) 12:07, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Danke! Mfg Tobi84.59.145.98 13:59, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ich glaube nicht das wenn man edo tensei an wendet und gleich mehrer Seelen wiederbelebt. das man wenn einer von ihnen kampfunfähig gemacht wird alle andern erstmal wieder lösen muss nur um den einen der kampfunfähig istr wieder zu holen. kabuto hatte ja auch viele ehemalige shinobi wiederbelebet aber er konnte sie einzel auch steuern wen er es wollte. das kabuto itachi´s edo tensei nicht gleich gelöst geht. geht denk ich mal daher hervor das kabuto zu dem zeitpunkt schon glaubet er sei allen und jeden überlegen mit seine sennin mode und er sagt ja auch zu sasuke und itachi das er dem rikudo sennin näher ist als kein andern. woran man ja auch sieht wie überheblich, eingebildet und arrogant kabuto geworden ist. :Kabuto war nicht überheblich und eingebildet. Er WAR beiden Uchiha deutlich überlegen. Unabhängig davon hat das Steuern einzelner Edo Tenseis nichts mit der Beschwörung zu tun. Man hat bisher nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, wie Edo Tensei aufgelöst wurde. Und dabei wurden ALLE aufgelöst (außer Madara, aber das hatte einen anderen Grund).--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 08:16, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Itachi wollte ja auch das Kabuto Edo Tensei komplett auflöst. nur Madara konnte bevor das passierte aus Kabuto´s kontrolle befreien und somit hat das auflösen seien Edo Tensei nicht funktioniert. Zu Kabuto er war überheblich und eingebildet er hatte ja auch geglaubt das er Oro übertroffen hatte. :Und hatte er das nicht? Orochimaru konnte Sasuke nicht besiegen und kann es immer noch nicht, sagt er. Kabuto hat Itachi und Sasuke gleichzeitig bekämpft. Und er hätte gewonnen, wenn nicht Itachi schon wieder so ein sinnloses Jutsu ausgepackt hätte, das Kishi ihm nur gegeben hat, damit er eben diesen Kampf nicht verliert. Aber das ändert nichts an der eigentlichen Diskussion, ob man den Sandaime Hokage auflösen und wiederbeschwören kann. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:26, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob man diesen Kampf so werten kann, dass Kabuto stärker war als die beiden. Fakt ist doch, dass Itachi und Sasuke Kabuto nicht töten durften, sondern sie es irgendwie schaffen mussten ihn unter ein Genjutsu zu setzen, was dieser wusste und er deshalb alles daran gesetzt hatte das zu verhindern. Ob er so dominant ausgesehen hätte wenn Amaterasu auf ihn angewandt worden wäre, bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Mfg Tobi88.68.116.144 23:43, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC)